Himno de Reprensión
by KiraBuho
Summary: Se encontraba en combate con el Hyuuga. Sin pensar más que en las similitudes de el y su hermano, ambos tan parecidos y ala vez tan diferentes. Debía eliminar a Neji, pero el tenía respuesta a preguntas que nunca pudo sacar de Itachi...Que malo que lo eliminaría después de que consiguiera las respuestas ¿O no? (Sasuke/Neji)
1. Chapter 1

-Himno de Reprensión-

Un cuerpo rígido emanado la esencia pútrida de la muerte. Proviniedo nada más que un designio de un legado maldito que concovoco su destino en la sangre derramada en combante. Su honor manchado por una nación corrompida por una represión de orgullo. Causa y consecuencia de las mentiras de su parte. La víctima principal el hermano menor del Uchiha.

Las consignas y éticas de Konoha representando nada más que falsas normas designadas a sus soldados. ¿Qué tribunal había dictado su muerte?¿Qué derecho tenia una cumbre de gobernantes corruptos sobre la vida de los demás?¿Que justicia había sobre los reponsables de la agonía de estado?

-Pago por crímenes que eludían inocencia. Ordenes propias de Konoha...- Su voz exclamaba el designo de ira, clamando las verdades escondidas por Konoha. Su único gol era destruir al cuerpo que sus manos sofocaban -Dime la razón por imponer toda esa carga bajo los hombro de Itachi...-

-Sasuke...- aquellos ojos peleaban por la mantenencia de quedar atentos. -B-basta...-

La voz temblorosa de aquella boca pronunciando su nombre, asimilaba la misma de su hermano-Eran casi idénticas, la una diferencia era el tono crudo al final de cada palabra emanante de la boca del Hyuuga.

Le había confesado su razón de venganza en combate a su supuesto enemigo. Había sido provocado al notar la similitud entré el y su hermano. Ambos soldados que se convirtieron en verdugos crueles por las ordenes de un gobernante ambriento de una paz incansable, sacrificando su gente por nada.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se erizaba ante la misma imagen parecida a aquella penumbrante pelea donde había matado a su único hermano. A su verdader derentor de amor.- ¡Por qué no me peleas! Peleame...¡Peleame de verdad, _Itachi_!-

Las ferias lo quería matar. Los demonios contensando su mente, perecen sin pelea ante las lágrimas emanantes de ira. Su rencor dirigido al cuerpo que sus manos apretaban sin compasión. Sin tregua.

-Y-yo no soy Itachi...-

Un golpe de entré las sombras lo agito. Las palabras de Neji manifestando la realidad de su presente.

-Itachi...murió...-

Separo sus manos del cuello pálido, miro al Hyuuga a los ojos. Su Sharingan desactivado al notar las marcas de sus dedos sobre la piel de Neji.

Cuestiono el por que de su pausa. Por qué sus ojos añoraban al Hyuuga con tanta ferviente necesidad. Se ahogaba en frustración al contener aquella batalla de sentimientos colapsando.

-Neji...-

Neji observaba al Uchiha sin comprensión ante las perplejas acciones en su contra. Lo había atacado el momento Neji y su equipo lo había acorralado. Lo bizarro había sido cuando el Uchiha simplemente fue en caza de Neji, ignorando a los demas. Neji había sido emboscado, el Uchiha viéndolo como sí el fuese el fantasma de su agonía. Como sí el fuera Uchiha Itachi.

Y ahora lo miraba como sí el emanara la única necesidad que Sasuke añoraba.

-¿Qué diablos me pasa?-

-Sí vas a matarme, Uchiha...aslo de una buena vez.-

Sus palabras capturaron la atención del Uchiha. Sus ojos pintando furia. La propuesta provocando algo oscuro. Como sí en verdad el Uchiha no quisiese matarlo.¿Pero, por qué?

-No...- Se puso de pie. Amenazando al prodigio del clan Hyuuga con su katana.-Tu vendras conmigo...

-¿Qué?-

Sin más decir un golpe en su nuca provoco que su cuerpo caiese al rígido suelo. Sasuke imponiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo para cargarlo en su hombro.

-Tengo preguntas que tu contestaras...-

De toda la gente en Konoha el Hyuuga se parecía más en la carga de mentiras para quedar bien ante Konoha como las de Itachi. Quería ver las idea del Hyuuga. Quería ver las respuestas que nunca obtuvo de Itachi en alguien con ideales similares...

-Tu responderás...-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

**Aclararé mas sobré la historia en la continuación. Gracias por leer, y me disculpo si fue muy confuso...**


	2. Chapter 2

-Capítulo Dos-

Reclamaba llantos de la guerra. Su sonrisa borrosa ante los ojos de su familia, desobediente de alma e esencia. Más no prejuicios en contra de su verdadera personificación. Era una fachada sin más que agonizaba día a día.

-Me hundí en un océano de penurias y mentiras...- se le escapó de sus labios la rabia. Su pobre alma corrompida, sus murmullos envenenado a las orejas que los escuchaban. -Soy un simple soldado rompiendo sus delirios en mentiras ante el gobierno. Un Uchiha caminate de las sombras de un clan. Está en mi fase final¿Qué esperabas de mi?-

-Estas hablándole a un fantasma, Sasuke...-

Para aquel joven este ser frente suyo era su hermano atado de manos. Quería respuestas más no habladurías. Quería escuchar la respuesta certeza a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Uchiha?-

-Respuestas...-

El joven Hyuuga lo miraba sin más que una mirada agitada de ira. Agonizado en confusión ante las palabra sin sentido alguno de parte de Sasuke. Para el esto era nada más que un chiste para sucumbir a responder con ira y maldiciones .

-¿Por qué peleas por tu aldea, Neji?-

Oprimido ante tal pregunta el Hyuuga se acorralo en su pelea mental para darle algo lo suficientemente sano para detener esta locura. Pero, más que tratar de escapar aquellas palabras pusieron al joven Neji a en realidad preguntarse por sí mismo por que seguía pelando por una aldea como Konoha. Una nacion basada en una ilusión de un gobierno perfecto, peo en verdad no era más que un sistema lleno de mediocridad.

-¿Por qué proteges a tu clan? ¿Cuándo ellos mismos te ataron a una jaula sin libertad?-

-¿Qué sabes tu, Uchiha?- Escuñio sus palabras con intenso detesto. Dando una dosis de su ira a la mencion de su calvario por ser el esclavo de su clan. - Solo haces palabreo como un bufon. Escalas de ti mismo como un cobarde. No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de mis propias cadenas...Cuando mínimo yo is me otorgo el valor de pelear encontra de mi infierno.-

-Te menciono esto para entender la razón de mi hermano al proteger esa dru pida nación. Dime el por que TU lo haces...-

-Por que...Por que...-

Tartamudeo más de dos veces. No había respuesta concreta...

-¡Responde me!-

Tomo de el cuello al joven Hyuuga. Presionando su ira con ambas manos, agitando el cuerpo como sí de esa manera pudiese sacar alguna palabra de Neji. Deseaba, agonizaba por escuchar algo con sentido. Lo necesitaba.

-¡Dime por que darías tu vida por alguien que amas cuando fue tu propia nación la cual provoco todo su sufrimiento!-

-¡Te eh dicho que...¡YO NO SOY ITACHI!-

Su mano formo un puño. Le dio dura mente firme a la mejilla izquierda de el Hyuuga.

-Me estas cansando...Por qué no respondes...-

Neji le escupió la sangre que salía de su boca por el dolor provocado por aquel golpe.

-Mierda, Uchiha...- lo miro y sin más soltó las palabras por fin. - Yo daría lo que fuese por mi libertad, por llenar mi egoismo y dar placer a mis gustos. Pero, la vida de un ser quien amas es más importante. Si yo fuese tu hermano hubiese sacrificado mi propia vida para dar un ejemplo para que lo que te paso entre el y tu no se repitiera. ¿Satisfecho? Es el simple echo de que yo quisiese mlo mejor para ti...-

Miro fijo a los ojos a l Hyuuga no dijo ni una palabra más. Se acercó con su espada.

-¿Qué haces?-

Sin decir nada el Uchiha corto el objeto que ataba ambas manos del Hyuuga.

-Bien...Era todo, Hyuuga.-

-¡Qué fue todo eso, Uchiha!-

-Gracias...-

Neji lo miro perplejo. El Uchiha toco con su dedo la frente de el Hyuuga, dando un pequeño toque provocando que Neji frunciera los ojos.

-Hasta luego...- sonrió de lado.

Neji simplemente observo como el Uchiha se alejaba.

-Maldición, escapo...-

Pero, lo que Neji ignoraba es que este no era su último encuentro con el Uchiha.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
